Beautiful Madness
by SooYong
Summary: Chanyeol semakin menggila setelah bertemu dengan Baekhyun, seorang gadis cantik yang dia temui dua hari lalu, ini adalah pertemuan ketiga mereka, walaupun demikian, itu sama sekali bukan masalah bagi keduanya untuk saling menikmati, beradu lenguhan dan desahan yang tidak bisa di tahan saat keduanya salling menjamah.


Pagi ini adalah hari ketiga bagi gadis bertubuh mungil itu berada di tempat asing ini, wajahnya sangat cantik dengan mata sipit dan bibir tipisnya, hidung mancung dan kulit putihnya yg tampak bersinar diterpa cahaya matahari pagi, tempat itu asing bagi gadis cantik berusia 20tahun itu karena dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke tempat ini, matanya mulai mengerjap dan terbuka perlahan terbangun dari tidurnya.

Seperti dua hari lalu, dia hanya mendapati dirinya terbangun di ranjang berukuran kecil, sebuah meja kecil dan 2 buah kursi yg terletak tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya dan beberapa pot bunga berukuran kecil yang berjajar di tepian jendela.

"Hmm..tidak buruk, ruangan ini cukup rapih dibanding tempat lamaku" gadis itu bergumam di bangun paginya.

Gadis itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan ke sudut ruangan yang terdapat washtafel dan cermin kecil di atasnya gadis itu mulai membasuh wajahnya menggosok gigi sepertinya tidak buruk.

"Apa si tampan itu akan menemuiku lagi pagi ini?"

Gadis itu kembali bergumam sambil menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin dan mengeringkan wajah setelah membasuhnya.

Gadis itu kembali berjalan mengitari ruangan yang jadi tempat tinggalnya saat ini dan dia berhenti di depan jendela untuk memandangi kuntum bunga yang mulai muncul.

_'Klik'_

Gadis itu tersenyum saat mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya.

'_Ah, pasti si tampan sudah datang'_

Dengan cepat gadis itu membalikan badanya untuk meyakinkan jika orang yang dimaksud benar-benar datang, tebakanya tidak salah.

"Selamat pagi Nona, apa tidurmu nyaman malam ini?"

Seorang Pria terlihat berjalan menghampiri gadis yang masih berdiri membelakangi jendela dan memberikan senyum indahnya pada gadis itu.

"Selamat pagi, tidurku baik, bahkan aku memimpikanmu semalam" mendengar jawaban si gadis, pria yang di sebutnya tampan hanya tertawa kecil dan menunjukan lesung pipi nya.

_'Aah dia semakin tampan saat tersenyum, lihatlah matanya yang besar bibir tebalnya sexy sekali, tubuh tegapnya yg tinggi, aku ingin merasakanya'_

Gadis itu sedikit menyeringai, tatapanya terus tertuju pada bibir tebal si pria, dia berjalan menghampi pria itu dan saat ini jaraknya cukup dekat dengan si pria, tidak di pungkiri jika gadis itu tertarik pada sosok pria di hadapanya sejak pertemuan pertamanya dua hari lalu.

"Nona Byun?" Suara berat pria itu menyadarkan gadis itu

"Oh!?, ya!?" gadis Byun itu tersadar.

"Apa ada yg kau fikirkan?"

"Hmm tidak, tidak ada" gadis itu mengelak.

Diam-diam pria itu melihat penampilan si gadis, memperhatikanya dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, bagai mana tidak, gadis itu memang cantik, walaupun saat ini dia hanya mengenakan dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna soft pink yang sejak 3 hari lalu belum diganti.

'_Sial!, kenapa gadis ini cantik sekali, sudah kali ketiga aku berada di ruangan ini bersamanya, lama-lama aku bisa gila'_

"Nona Byun, apa ada yang ingin anda sampaikan, atau kau ceritakan padaku?, kau bisa percaya padaku" pria itu kembali membuka suara.

"Hmm?" gadis itu sedikit berfikir, lalu pandanganya melirik sekilas pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar, refleks pria itu melihat ke arah tatapan gadis itu.

"Apa aku harus menutupnya supaya orang lain tidak bisa mendengar hal yang akan kau ceritakan padaku?" Pria itu seperti memahami apa yang ada di pikiran gadis Byun itu.

"Hmm bisa kau menguncinya juga?" suaranya seperti memohon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan seketika merubahnya menjadi seringaian saat pria itu berjalan menuju pintu

_'Bersiaplah tuan tampan'_

'_Apa lagi ini, bibirnya...'_

Pria itu menyetujui permintaan si gadis untuk menutup pintu lalu menguncinya, dan gadis itu hanya menunjukan senyum miringnya saat pria itu menuruti keinginanya.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan gadis ini?, dia tampak baik-baik saja, dia cukup manis dan menggemaskan, walaupun begitu aku harus tetap waspada'_

Pria itu membatin dan menggeleng pelan, lalu lembali mendekati gadis yang sedari tadi hanya melihat nya dengan wajah berpura-pura lugu.

"Nona Byun Baekhyun?, kau melamun lagi?" pria itu melambaikan tangan di depan wajah si gadis.

"Eoh, tidak" gadis itu tersadar dari fantasi liarnya tentang pria di depanya."...kau tahu namaku, tapi aku belum tahu namamu, siapa namamu?"

"Apa aku belum memperkenalkan diriku?, Sepertinya kita sudah berkenalan sejak dua hari lalu" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "...tapi baiklah, Aku Park Chanyeol, aku doktermu nona Byun"

'_Gotcha!, Si Park yang tampan dan...'_

"Dokter park?" Dia mencoba mengingat, entah kenapa dia Sepertinya lupa jika mereka sudah berkenalan, atau gadis ini hanya berpura-pura?

"Ya Nona Byun, aku dokter yang merawatmu, baiklah...bisa kita mulai?" Chanyeol menarik tangan gadis itu dan berjalan menuju kursi yang berada di ruangan itu.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan menarik kerah kemejanya.

"Nona Byun apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol terkejut dengan perlakuan gadis itu, tidak menjawab gadis itu malah meremas kemaluan dokter tampan itu dan membuatnya mengerang.

"Aarrgh!" Chanyeol memegang tangan lentik gadis itu. "...apa yang kau lakukan? kau menggodaku?" Chanyeol menunjukan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku hanya ingin memenuhi keinginan mu dokter tampan" Baekhyun berbisik di telinga Chanyeol dengan sedikit menggoda, dan tanganya kali ini menelusup kedalam celana pria itu dan membuatnya sesak yang ada di dalam sana.

"Aakh.." Chanyeol kembali mengerang, dia ingin sekali menolak tapi dia merasakan sensasi luar biasa saat tangan gadis itu mengelus kemaluannya dari luar celana dan satu tanganya mulai membuka kancing kemeja Chanyeol.

'_Gadis ini memang gila, tidak salah mereka membawanya kesini, aku menyesal sudah meragukan jika gadis ini sudah gila, tapi...persetan dengan kegilaaanya, dia sudah bermain-main denganku'_

Chanyeol menyeringai dan menatap wajah cantik gadis yang sedang mempermainkannya.

"As you wish Baby" Chanyeol lirih.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mencengkeram kedua bahu gadis itu dan dengan kasar melumat bibir tipis gadis itu, tanganya menelusup ke belakang leher si gadis untuk memperdalam ciumanya, gadis itu tidak hanya diam dia membalas lumatan di bibirnya dengan sama kasarnya, lidahnya dia lesakan ke dalam mulut si pria tampan itu dan menggelik nya dengan lidahnya, si pria tidak hentinya menyesap bibir si gadis dengan rakusnya.

"Aahh..." Gadis itu mendesah saat ciuman si pria mulai turun ke daerah lehernya dan meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di sana.

Tangan gadis itu mulai membuka kancing celana Chanyeol dan menurunkan risletingnya hingga celana panjangnya turun kebawah, tangannya mulai meremas kemaluan pria itu yang sudah menegang.

"Aakhh..."Chanyeol mendesah dan melepaskan pagutan pada leher gadis gilanya itu.

"Ternyata kau anak nakal Nona" Chanyeol menyeringai lalu merobek gaun yang dikenakan gadis itu dengan kuat, lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah, juga bra satin berwarna hitam yang gadis itu kenakan pun sudah tergeletak di lantai dan hanya menyisakan g-string berwarna hitam yang masih menempel di pinggang ramping gadis itu.

"Rupanya kau suka bermain kasar tuan tampan" tatapan keduanya menyiratkan nafsu mereka yang sudah tersulut karena permainan mereka sendiri.

Mereka tidak sadar dengan status keduanya yang seorang Dokter jiwa dan pasien yang sedang dia rawat, mereka sejenak melupakan status itu hanya untuk memenuhi nafsu sex mereka yang menggebu.

"Sepertinya aku menemukan orang yang tepat" tubuh Baekhyun yang setengah telanjang mendekat dan membuka semua kancing kemeja Chanyeol dengan gerakan sensual yang semakin memancing libido seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Yeah, sepertinya mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi partner sex ku nona manis" Chanyeol meremas kedua belah payudara gadis di depanya yang mulai menegang.

"Euunghhh..." Baekhyun melenguh dengan merdunya "...Fucking me baby"

"As your wish Honey"

_**~Beautiful Madness~**_

"Nurse Kim, apa kau melihat Park Chanyeol?" Tanya seorang Dokter yang berperawakan tidak terlalu tinggi dengan bibirnya yang agak keriting, dan suara sedikit melengking 'Kim Jong Dae' yang terbaca di name tag nya.

"Eoh?, Aku tidak melihatnya sejak aku datang, apa ada masalah ?" Jawab Seorang perawat perempuan yang bernama Kim Min Seok.

"Dia tidak ada di ruanganya" Kim Jong dae sambil berlalu dari hadapan Perawat Kim.

_**~Beautiful Madness~**_

"Eunghhh..." Baekhyun melenguh dengan merdunya "...Fucking me baby"

"As your wish Honey"

Lalu bibir keduanya kembali bertaut, Chanyeol melumat bibir pink itu dengan rakusnya, terkadang dia menggigit kecil bibir Baekhyun melesakan lidahnya dan menggelitik seluruh rongga mulut gadis mungil itu yang mulai melenguh, dan mendesah di sela ciuman mereka.

"Aahh.." gadis itu kembali mendesah saat ciuman pria itu beralih ke leher dan perlahan mulai turun ke dada.

"Ahh..shit!' gadis itu mulai mengumpat saat mulut nakal chanyeol mulai mengulum puting payudara sebelah kanan dan kiri nya yang mulai menegang secara bergantian, gadis itu hanya pasrah menahan nikmat yang luar biasa, sedangkan tanganya meremas rambut pria yang sedang mempermainkan nafsunya dan semakin membenamkan kepala pria itu di dadanya.

_'Plop!'_

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melepaskan kulumanya dari dada gadis itu, dan membuat si gadis terkejut karena kenikmatan yang dia rasakan tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Do it more, please" gadis itu memohon dengan wajah memelas menahan gairahnya sambil menelusupkan tanganya ke selangkangan pria di hadapanya, yang hanya dibalas seringaian dari si pria.

"Aku ingin, melihatmu bermain sendiri Baby" Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara sensualnya dan menjilat telinga gadis mungil yang hampir telanjang di hadapanya, si gadis hanya melenguh mendengar suara seksi Chanyeol.

Tanpa waktu lama Chanyeol melingkarkan kaki Baekhyun ke pinggang nya dan menggendong gadis itu mendekati tempat tidur berukuran kecil sambil menggesekkan kejantananya di selangkangan baekhyun yang sudah basah.

"Ouh...ashh..nghh.." gadis itu mendesah nikmat dan mengeratkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol yang hendak menurunkanya di tempat tidur dan melepaskanya.

"No! pleasee fuck me!" gadis itu menggeleng, enggan melepas kenikmatan semunya karena Chanyeol hanya menggesekan kejantananya yang menonjol di balik pantsnya ke lubang vagina Baekhyun dan berniat mempermainkan nafsu gadis itu, walaupun dirinya sudah menegang.

"Baiklah Baby, nyatanya aku tidak setega itu padamu sayang" Chanyeol kembali menggesekan kejantananya.

"Eunghh..."

_**~Beautiful Madness~**_

"Sial! kemana perginya Park Chanyeol!?" Jongdae hanya mengusrak rambutnya, karena orang yang dia cari menghilang entah kemana.

"Irene-ssi, apa Junmyeon ada di ruanganya?" Jongdae bertanya pada Irene yang merupakan asisten dr. Kim Junmyeon.

"Ya, dia baru saja datang, apa ada masalah?, kau terlihat sedikit panik" Irene melihat jelas pria berbibir keriting itu tampak kusut.

"Tak apa Irene-ssi, bukan masalah besar, aku akan menemui Junmyeon dulu" Jongdae kembali menyusuri koridor menuju ruangan Junmyeon

_**~Beautiful Madness~**_

"Kenapa wajahmu memelas seperti itu baby?" Chanyeol kembali menyeringai melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah merah menahan hasratnnya, tanganya tak lepas meremas payudara gadis cantik yang masih mengapitkan kedua kaki di pinggang Chanyeol.

"Eungh...aahh please..." Baekhyun hampir menangis "...ah-kuh sudah ti-dak kuat rasa-nya gatal sekali"

Chanyeol masih menatap setiap lekuk wajah gadis yang berbaring di bawah kungkunganya yang terlihat sangat seksi saat berada di puncak gairahnya, Chanyeol melepaskan paksa kaki gadis itu dan membuka lebar-lebar kaki mulus Baekhyun.

"Aaahhh...ngghh..." Baekhyun kembali mendesah saat dua jari Chanyeol masuk ke lubang kenikmatan nya dan mulai mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat.

"Aaahh...ouhhh...nghhh..." Baekhyun meremas rambutnya sendiri, kepalanya menggeleng sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan aliran kenikmatan di tubuhnya.

"Aahh..." Tiba-tiba tubuh gadis itu menegang diiringi lenguhan panjang dari bibir nya, nafasnya semakin memburu setelah orgasme pertamanya.

"Hmm...nikmat baby?" Chanyeol menarik dua jarinya dan menjilat cairan bening yang meleleh di jarinya.

"Itu baru jariku, akan ku tunjukan kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya"

Chanyeol menurunkan underwear yang masih dia kenakan dan mengeluarkan kejantananya yang sudah menegang sempurna karena melihat keindahan tubuh gadis di depanya dan desahanya yang menggairahkan.

Chanyeol mengocok pelan kejantananya yang sudah menegang dan mengarahkan ke lubang Baekhyun, dia hanya menggeser tali g-string Baekhyun tanpa melepasnya.

"Arrgh...punyamu hangat baby, ini sempit sekali arrghh... shit!, ini nikmat sekali...aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu baby!, Kau milikku...mhhh..." Chanyeol menggeram merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang mulai menjalar di tubuhnya, padahal baru setenganya dia melesakan kejantananya.

"Ouuhh shit!, that's big dick!, Aarghh..." Baekhyun menahan sakit kewanitaanya yang dimasuki penis besar Chanyeol "...ini nikmat sekali sayanghh"

"Baby, ini sempit sekali..." Chanyeol terus mendesaknya hingga kejantanannya masuk sempurna.

"Errghh...ini sakit sekali sayanghh.., tapi ini nikmat ougghh...aahhh..." Baekhyun kembali mengerang.

Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Baekhyun bernafas normal, sekatika dia mulai menggerakan kejantananya.

"Aaahh...nghhh...ouuhhh aahh..."

"yesshh...baby, panggil namaku..."

_'Brak!'_

"Yakk!, Park Chanyeol!" dua orang laki-laki pendek dan dua perawat perempuan tiba-tiba membuka paksa pintu kamar Baekhyun, tidak seperti kedua laki-laki yang terlihat marah, dua orang perawat perempuan itu hanya menutupi wajahnya karena melihat pemandangan di depanya.

"Minseok, Irene! kenapa kalian diam saja saat pria cabul itu masuk ke kamar Nona Byun" Junmyeon berteriak pada dua perawat di belakangnya.

"Eunghh aaah...faster sayangh.."

"As your wis babyhh...aaah..shit!...ini nikmat sekalihh..."

Sungguh dua orang itu keterlaluan, tanpa memperdulikan empat pasang mata yang menyaksikan mereka bersetubuh, mereka hanya menikmati kegiatan mereka demi memenuhi hasrat liar keduanya dan mengabaikan sekitarnya.

"Panggil namaku baby..."

"Aaahh...Chanhh..."

"Yess babyhh..."

Irene berlari keluar sambil menutup telinganya, sedang kan minseok hanya berdiri mematung, dan dengan cepat Jongdae membalikkan tubuh Minseok agar tidak melihat kejadian tidak senonoh di depannya lebih lama.

"Chanhh..aahhh..."

"Bersama babyhh..."

Junmyeon akhirnya menyerah dah membalikan badanya, dia tidak kuasa menghentikan kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan.

"Park Chanyeol!" Junmyeon lirih, wajahnya terlihat menahan emosi.

Mereka bertiga hanya mematung membelakangi pasangan mesum itu.

"Aaahhh...Chanhh..."

"Ya sayanghhh, akhh..."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melenguah panjang setelah orgasme mereka yang bersamaan.

Setelah menyemburkan semua spermanya ke rahim Baekhyun, Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan kejantananya,Chanyeol kembali mengancing kemejanya yang belum sempat dia tanggalkan dan memakai kembali underwear yang dia turunkan sebatas paha, tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang mulai mendekatinya.

"Minseok-ssi pakaikan baju itu untuk Nona Byun!" Junmyeon sedikit berteriak, dan mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Minseok menarik Irene untuk membantunya, dan mendekati gadis bertubuh mungil yang masih terkapar setelah kegiatan yang menguras semua tenaganya.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi, sudah selesai bersenang-senangnya?" Kim Jongdae menggandeng pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Ini ketiga kalinya kau menyetubuhi Nona Byun, dengan bermain peran dengannya, jika terus seperti ini kami akan memasukamu ke Ruang isolasi dan menangguhkan rencana pulangmu" Junmyeon dengan wajah marah.

"Bagaimana jika nona Byun hamil?, bagaimana kau akan mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan kalian?" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum puas, walaupun saat ini dia sedang diseret oleh dua orang di kanan dan kirinya.

"Irene, Minseok, mulai hari ini jangan biarkan Park Chanyeol keluar kamarnya, dia benar-benar pasien yang susah dikendalikan, aku akan memasukanya di ruang Isolasi untuk sementara"

Jongdae dan Junmyeon menyeret pasien yang bernama Park Chanyeol, yang sering menyelinap keluar dan menyamar menjadi dokter magang.

"Baby, kita akan bermain lagi, tunggu aku sayang!" Chanyeol berteriak pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum setelah mendapatkan kepuasanya.

"Kalian benar-benar Gila!"

Minseok dan Irene sambil memakaikan baju untuk Gadis manis itu.

"Bukankah itu alasan mengapa mereka berada di Rumah Sakit ini, Minseok Eonni?"

_**~Beautiful Madness~**_

_6 Bulan kemudian_

Gadis cantik bertubuh mungil itu berjalan pelan di belakang seorang petugas berseragam putih.

Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan kiri, matanya melihat sekeliling tempat yang beberapa bulan lalu sempat menjadi rumahnya.

Gadis itu berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan setelah petugas mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk kedalamnya.

"Apa kau akan menunggu di depan ruangan ini?" gadis itu bertanya pada petugas yang sudah duduk di tempatnya tepat di depan ruangan yang akan dia masuki.

"Tentu saja Nona, walaupun dia sudah jauh lebih baik, tetap saja aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang membahayakan terjadi padamu"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk, dia tidak lupa, tapi gadis itu tidak pernah merasa takut dengan orang yang akan dia temui.

Gadis itu masuk kedalam ruangan yang serupa dengan kamar yang dulu pernah dia huni.

"Hei, kau datang sayang?"

Sapa seseorang yang ada di dalam ruangan sesaat gadis itu menutup pintu.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat merindukanmu" gadis itu tersenyum saat melihat laki-laki betubuh tinggi yang pernah memberinya kenikmatan beberapa bulan lalu.

"Benarkah?" laki-laki itu tersenyum miring "...apa kau yakin benar-benar merindukanku, atau ada hal lain yang kau rindukan?"

Laki-laki itu menahan tawanya.

"Cih!" gadis itu mendecih "...aku tidak pernah melupakan hal itu, tapi aku datang karena benar-benar merindukanmu"

Gadis itu sedikit kesal, karena sambutan laki-laki itu tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan saat kakinya dia langkahkan ke Rumah Sakit yang pernah merawatanya beberapa bulan lalu itu.

"Mereka mengurusmu dengan baik sayang, kau bertambah cantik"

Laki-laki itu mendekat dan mengusap pipi gadis itu yang sedikit lebih berisi.

"Begitulah" gadis itu memeluk tubuh kekar laki-laki di hadapanya.

"Apa di sana lebih nyaman?" suara laki-laki itu melembut, sesekali dia mengecup kepala gadis yang dia rindukan itu.

"Bersabarlah sedikit, mereka akan membiarkanmu pulang setelahnya"

Gadis itu melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap sendu wajah kekasih gilanya itu.

"Apa kau sudah lebih baik?" gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada lelaki itu.

"Aku jauh lebih baik" laki-laki itu mengeratkan pelukanya pada tubuh mungil gadis itu "...hanya saja, keluarga kita tidak menginginkan kita" lagi-lagi suara laki-laki itu melemah.

"Ya, mereka seperti membuang kita" gadis itu terdengar sedih.

"Kau benar sayang" laki-laki itu kembali mengeratkan pelukanya "...tapi aku benar-benar menjadi gila setelah melihatmu"

Laki-laki itu tertawa mengingat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, juga kegilaan yang pernah mereka lakukan karena hasrat mereka tidak terbendung saat melihat satu sama lain.

"Cih, dasar pembual" gadis itu mendorong tubuh kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak sedang membual, aku rela menjadi gila hanya untuk menikmatimu" laki-laki itu mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir tipis gadis cantik itu.

"Kau pikir aku makanan" gadis itu memukul dada kekasihnya.

"Haha!" laki-laki itu hanya tertawa saat berhasil menggoda kekasih cantiknya.

"Bersabarlah Chan, aku yakin jika kau akan pulang tak lama lagi-" gadis itu terdiam sejenak "...tapi aku berubah pikiran"

"Berubah pikiran?" laki-laki itu menautkan alisnya.

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting adalah, kita akan sering bertemu"

Gadis itu memastikan jika mereka bisa bebas bertemu dan tidak di batasi waktu seperti saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti semua kata-katamu" laki-laki itu kembali memeluk gadisnya.

Laki-laki itu pun tidak sabar ingin segera menghirup udara luar, bukan udara Rumah Sakit Jiwa tempatnya sekarang ini.

Sebenarnya beberapa bulan lalu laki-laki itu hendak di pulangkan oleh dokter yang merawatnya, karena dia bukan orang gila seperti tuduhan keluarganya karena dia mengamuk dan merusak barang-barang yang berada di rumahnya.

Tapi karena perbuatan yang mereka lakukan dianggap gila dan melewati kewajaran, tim dokter urung melakukanya.

Baekhyun, adalah nama gadis yang membuatnya semakin lama mendekam di tempat itu setelah keduanya dengan nekat melakukan hubungan sex beberapa kali, bahkan di hadapan tim dokter dan perawat yang merawat keduanya hingga keduanya kembali di kurung di ruang isolasi.

Baekhyun lebih beruntung, karena orang tuanya menjemputnya 3 bulan lalu, sedangkan laki-laki itu?, keluarganya tidak lagi menginginkan anak pembuat onar sepertinya.

Tapi Baekhyun, gadis itu sepertinya sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu.

"Byun Baekhyun"

"Wae?, Park Chanyeol"

"Haha!"

Laki-laki itu lagi-lagi hanya tertawa, dia benar-benar merindukan gadis itu, bahkan gadis itu mengunjunginya setiap minggu, tapi kerinduanya seolah tidak pernah habis.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera pulang" gadis itu meminta ini untuk segera pulang.

"Secepat itu?" laki-laki itu merasa ini terlalu cepat.

"Hm!" gadis itu mengangguk "...kau tidak mau mereka mengurungmu lagi bukan?"

"Tentu saja"

"Ikuti saja peraturan nya" gadis itu mengecup pipi kekasihnya.

"Apapun, untukmu" laki-laki itu tersenyum miring.

"Aku pergi" gadis itu membalikan badanya.

"Tunggu" laki-laki itu menahan tangam kekasihnya dan menarik tubuh gadis itu ke pelukanya "...aku benar-benar merindukanmu"

Suaranya berbisik tepat di belakang telinga gadis itu dan membuat gadis itu memejamkan matanya saat merasakan tangan kekasihnya meremas bokongnya yang masih tertutup dress midi dan menggesekan jarinya di kemaluanya yang masih tertutup pakaian lengkap.

Matanya terus terpejam saat laki-laki itu mulai mencumbui daerah lehernya, itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya mengejang.

Keduanya hanya saling menatap saat laki-laki itu berhenti mencumbui lehernya.

"As your wish"

Gadis itu mengerti apa yang kekasihnya inginkan.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun" laki-laki itu tersenyum menang.

"Mulutmu tidak, tapi matamu mengatakanya padaku" gadis itu kembali tersenyum, perlahan matanya terpejam saat jemari kekasihmya menurunkan celana dalam yang dia pakai.

Tubuh gadis itu di baringkan di atas meja, kemudian Chanyeol membuka kedua kaki gadis itu lebar-lebar.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan dari kekasihnya yang sangat dia rindukan, gadis cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat kekasihnya bersiap memasukinya dengan menggesekan ujung kelaminya pada area luar kepemilikanya yang membuat gadis itu mengeluarkan erangan nikmatnya

"Lakukan dengan cepat agar mereka- aakh!"

Gadis itu meringis saat merasakan kepemilikanya dijejali kelamin kekasihnya yang selalu membuatnya mabuk dan merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa.

"Ini sakit, aku bersumpah" gadis itu sedikit memekik.

"Perlahan, aku akan melakukanya perlahan sayang" Chanyeol, laki-laki itu berbisik dengan suara parau, demi apapun itu terdengar sangat seksi saat menyapa gendang telinga gadis bernama Baekhyun itu "...demi apapun dia merindukan milikmu"

"Hhh...ahh~sepertinya ukuranya bertambah mhhh~ besarhh~" gadis itu mendesah nikmat setelah kejantanan kekasihnya sudah bergerak maju mundur di dalam sana, bahkan sebelumnya gadis itu mengeluh kesakitan.

"Mungkin dia terlalu senang nghh~" Chanyeol menggeram merasakan kehangatan di dalam sana yang membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk menghujam liang kenikmatan milik kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak pernah mengecewakan sayanghhh~" gadis itu meracau

"Itu karena tubuhmu selalu membuatku menggila akhh~" Chayeol merasakan kenikmatan saat sesekali lubang hangat itu menghisap kejantananya.

"Nghh~aahh~" gadis itu memejamkan mata menikmati gelenyar-gelenyar kemikmatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sayanghh akhh~fuck!" Chanyeol, laki-laki itu terus saja mengumpat saat otot-otot vagina gadis itu terus saja menjepit kejantananya.

"Mhh~ohh~"

"Arghh!, shit! Shit!, kau menjepitku mhh" Chanyeol merasa kan jepitan pada kejantananya semakin mengetat, demi apapun itu nikmat luar biasa.

"Lebih cepat sayang" pinta gadis itu sembari melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang kekasihnya agar kejantananya menghujam masuk lebih dalam.

Keduanya hampir sampai, keduanya saling merindukan, Chanyeol ingin sekali menumpahkan semuanya, begitupun Baekhyun, bahkan gadis itu ikut menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan agar kenikmatan itu semakin mendekat.

"Arghh!" Chanyeol menggeram saat merasakan kejantananya berhasil menyemburkan cairan semen nya.

"Nghh~akhhh~" Baekhyun melenguh panjang saat kelaminya berkedut dengan kuat sembari menyemburkan cairan orgasmenya, ini benar-benar nikmat.

Keduanya saling menatap dan tersenyam puas atas kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan.

Lama terdiam, akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan kejantananya yang sudah hampir kembali ke ukuran semula.

"Haha!, terimakasih sayang" Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun, nafas keduanya masih memburu.

"Dia milikku, hanya milikku" Baekhyun mengecup bibir kekasihnya, bukan hanya mengecup, gadis itu menciumnya dengan rakus dan posessif.

"Apapun sayang" balas Chanyeol saat ciuman keduanya terlepas.

Keduanya kembali memakai pakaian, dan merapihkan kekacauan yang mereka buat dan membersihkan sisa cairan senggama keduanya yang tercecer di meja.

"Buka pakaianmu" pinta Baekhyun.

"Lagi?" Chanyeol berharap.

"Ya sayang, tapi tidak sekarang" Baekhyun membuka tas makanan yang dia bawa "...ganti pakaianmu dengan ini" gadis itu memberikan pakaian baru yang dia bawa untuk kekasihnya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat pakaian yang Baekhyun berikan.

"Kau merencanakanya?"

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Kau yang terbaik" Chanyeol mendekat seraya mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun.

Setelah Chanyeol berganti pakaian, keduanya keluar kamar rawat Chanyeol mengendap-endap. Chanyeol hanya menunjukan smirknya saat melihat petugas yang mengantar Baekhyun tertidur lelap, juga beberapa security yang berjaga di sekitar kamar rawat Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau berikan pada mereka?" Chanyeol menuntut penjelasan.

Bagaimana mungkin gadis berwajah polos seperti Baekhyun mampu melumpuhkan beberapa penjaga.

"Haya sedikit"

Baekhyun menggedikan bahunya seolah tidak melakukan apapun.

Keduanya melenggang bebas meninggalkan tempat itu, melalui jalan yang sudah gadis itu rencanakan beberapa bulan belakangan. Tinggal di tempat itu beberapa waktu membuatnya hapal tempat yang jarang di singgahi petugas maupun pasien yang ada di tempat itu. Dan hari ini, Baekhyun membawa kekasihnya kabur dan meninggalkan rumah sakit jiwa itu.

"Selamat datang kenikmatan, aku akan manikmatimu kapanpun aku mau"

Keduanya hanya tertawa dan menaiki mobil yang sudah Baekhyun siapkan di tempat yang sedikit sepi.

.

.

.

End

Kalian yang baca jangan ikutan gila ya, cukup dua orang gila itu aja yang gila dan ngaku waras.

Maaf kalau aneh, ini 3 part di jadikan satu.


End file.
